<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Steps To Hustle. by Why_do_you_want_to_know</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455776">Seven Steps To Hustle.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know'>Why_do_you_want_to_know</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer's Banned Together Bingo [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Does breaking the law count as fluff in this fandom?, Does this count as organised crime?, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, He Just Wants To Be Helpful, Hunter Jack Kline, Hustling pool, Innocent Jack Kline, It's fluffy breaking of the law, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Organized Crime, Powerless Jack Kline, Seems so..., Teaching Jack To Do Crime, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), They Just Be Cute, They are pretty organised, They teach Jack how to hustle, very little actually happens...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Crime How-to.</p><p>*~*</p><p>"Alright then Jack," Dean said, loudly clapping his hands, the noise echoing loudly around the library, while a wide grin swept across his face. It had been a while since he'd gotten the chance to teach someone how to be a hunter, and although the circumstances were less than ideal, he was happy to bring another member of the family into the business. "It's time for you to learn how to be a hunter." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer's Banned Together Bingo [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Steps To Hustle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought we could all do with some fluff after the mess of feels the last few days have been... so here *Throws fic* have family cuteness.</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alright then Jack," Dean said, loudly clapping his hands, the noise echoing loudly around the library, while a wide grin swept across his face. It had been a while since he'd gotten the chance to teach someone how to be a hunter, and although the circumstances were less than ideal, he was happy to bring another member of the family into the business. "It's time for you to learn how to be a hunter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stood in front of him bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking every part the excitable recruit Dean was pretending he was. Sam just stood beside Dean, an annoyed expression on his face as he pitched the bridge of his nose. Apparently he thought Dean's enthusiasm for teaching Jack how to break the law was concerning. Cas was behind Jack, leaning against the wall and looking equal parts entertained and fond. He seemed to think the entire thing was adorable, which was a little bit weird in Dean's opinion - they were human! Not goddamn puppies - but was better than disdain any day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack had decided that since he was officially a Winchester now - well, about as officially as anything they did was - he wanted to join the family business. They had all agreed it would be a great idea, but since he had lost his grace it would probably be better for him to start small, learning the basics first, instead of just throwing him straight into the deep end like Cas had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teach me everything!" Jack said, his eyes flickering between all the adults in the room with rapidly growing excitement. He had apparently decided that learning was learning, even if what he was learning was how to break the law, and honestly Dean was glad about that. It was nice to have some enthusiasm back into the bunker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Winchester Crime 101 class begins," Dean laughed, "first lesson, how to hustle pool." They had all decided on what to teach Jack together, coming up with things that were easy enough that he wouldn't be hurt now that he had no powers, but useful enough that Jack wouldn't feel like they were babying him too much. They still had the card Charlie had given them, but it was always good to have some untraceable cash on hand. Jack was naïve enough that people would believe anything he said, but skilled enough to be able to hustle properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready to learn!" Jack replied, causing everyone else to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit Jack," Sam grinned, patting him on the shoulder before he headed back towards the war room, yelling over his shoulder, "I have research to do, you guys can stay out of trouble for one night can't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep them out of trouble," Castiel promised, sounding way too serious for something Dean thought was a joke. It was a joke right? Dean turned to look at Cas for a moment, recognising the look in his eyes. Whether Sam had meant it as a joke or not, Cas was not joking around. Cas sent Dean an amused smile, probably noticing his stare, before turning to talk to Jack. "Alright Jack, what's the first step of hustling pool?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack thought it over for a long moment, slowly looking between Cas and Dean - who were now standing next to each other, though Dean had no idea when that had happened. "We choose a bar to go to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct, what kind of bar would be best?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A… busy one? With… lots of young college kids." Jack was getting more and more confident the more he spoke. "Lots of people who will have reason to want to gain a few easy bucks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, good job kid," Dean grinned, "I think we are ready to take this to an actual bar, teach the rest in practice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake's grin only grew with the praise, and he quickly ran to his room to get ready for the outing. He was so mature most of the time, Dean often forgot that Jack was actually just a three year old ex-nephilim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so talk me through the steps," Dean said over the pounding music of the bar, all his focus on Jack while he waited for him to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step one, find your target," Jack grinned obviously certain of the process by now, "make sure they are the right type, prideful, young."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded encouragingly, leaning close to Cas as he waited for Jack to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step two, walk over and pretend to be drunk. Wobble around, slur your words." This time he didn't even wait for a nod before he continued. "Step three, challenge them to a game, bet ten dollars or less on it. Step four, throw the game. Play awfully, make sure to only land a couple of shots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel grinned, clearly just as proud as Dean about Jack remembering everything. He lay his arm along the back of the booth, stretching out while he waited for Jack to continue, while Dean tried not to combust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step five, challenge them to a rematch. The time bet as much as is in your wallet, and make sure they match the amount." Jack fiddled with the beer Dean had bought him, swinging his legs under the table. "Step six, play normally and win. Step seven, take your winnings and get the hell out of dodge before they beat you up for hustling them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs loudly, "that's it exactly kid, well done. I can't believe you got that so quickly! Even Sammy took a couple of days to remember it step by step."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a few advantages over Sam," Jack replied, never one to believe any of his skills were anything but nephilim skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore you don't," Dean pointed out gently, "yet here you are, still the awesome kid you were before." He knew that Jack still felt weird after losing his grace, feeling like he had lost everything that made him him. Anything he could do to make Jack feel better about himself, Dean was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened just then, Sam's tall form entering the bar with tired eyes but a happy smile on his face. Clearly he had found what he'd been looking for in the lore, and Dean was glad to see that he'd decided to come out to see them instead of just waiting for them to get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't call out, not wanting to bring anymore attention to their table than needed, but Sam already knew the general area they would be sitting in from being apart of the family for... well, forever, so it didn't take long before he was walking over, sliding in next to Jack with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too late Sammy," Dean laughed, "Jack just finished telling us what he's learnt!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I'll just have to watch him in action instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyes widened, a mixture of excitement and fear dancing inside them. "Right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah kid, right now," Dean smiled, watching as Jack started practically vibrating in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on Jack, show us what you can do," Cas encouraged, nodding towards a small group of twenty year olds who were playing pool in the back corner. Jack hesitated for just a moment, before he nodded, standing up slowly and starting to stagger towards the group, a massive smile on his face. Dean was pretty impressed by how good the kid was at acting. He would be convinced if he didn't know Jack, and he knew how to hustle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam twisted in his seat to watch him go, clearly already making mental notes about what Jack could do to improve in the future. The kid was pretty good, so it would probably just be little things, like not overdoing things too much, or acting too suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They grow up so fast don't they," Cas smiled, his arm slipping down the booth and ending up around Dean's shoulders, gently pulling him into Cas' side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean froze for half a second, not expecting the touch, especially not in a place this public, but quickly melted into his boyfriend's warmth. "They really do."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!!<br/>Have an amazing week!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>